The present invention relates to apparatus providing for joint participation in table games by persons of varying physical and mental handicapping conditions as well as non-handicapped persons. The apparatus permits handicapped persons to play, for example, board games and card games, which many handicapped persons were not previously able to play.
As most people know, table games, such as board games and card games, provide the opportunity for intimate social interaction among family members, while being far more inexpensive than modern day computer and electronic toys and games. Thus, such table games continue today to provide an optimal vehicle for family fun.
Handicapped persons, because of their physical and/or mental handicapping conditions that limit their activities, are in particular need of vehicles for social interaction. They also need experience with cause-and-effect situations, in order to learn to cope with their disabilities and function as independently as possible. Although table games combine both social interaction and cause-and-effect training, such games have not previously been accessible and playable by handicapped persons. Many handicapped persons, particularly the severely handicapped, cannot perform the simple tasks required of table game players, such as spinning a spinner or rolling dice. Thus, handicapped persons have only been able to sit passively by and watch while a non-handicapped or lesser handicapped person performs all of the necessary tasks for the handicapped person.
Such passive observation of table games does not invigorate the handicapped person, and may even increase his feeling of helplessness and consequent lack of dignity and worth. One of life's greatest powers and gifts is "choice," which is not experienced through passive observation. Of course, true social interaction also does not occur from passive observation.
Thus, there remains a need for table games, accessible to and playable by handicapped persons, that provide such handicapped persons with essential cause-and-effect training, the power of "choice," and social interaction with non-handicapped and other handicapped persons.